Escєиαs Яєρєтidαѕ
by Adilay Nazikage
Summary: [UA] Esa mujer parecía tenerle rencor a la vida de manera extrema. Era alguien completamente extraña y ajena a cualquier cosa que la sociedad considerara decente, siempre lucida y ajena a mí molestia, no sé por qué ella siempre venía los miércoles al bar/restaurante Fairy Tail y se embriagaba hasta el hartazgo, para que al último tuviera que ser yo quién cuidara de ella. •Gray Pov•


_[Dark-One-Shot]_

**Escєиαs Яєρєтidαѕ**

—•**Juvia L. & F. Gray•—**

**S**ummary: [UA] Esa mujer parecía tenerle rencor a la vida de manera extrema. Era alguien completamente extraña y ajena a cualquier cosa que la sociedad considerara _decente_, siempre lucida y ajena a mí molestia, no sé por qué ella siempre venía los miércoles al bar/restaurante _Fairy Tail _y se embriagaba hasta el hartazgo, para que al último tuviera que ser yo quién cuidara de ella. Tsk, menuda suerte la mía. •Gray Pov•

**A**dvertencias: OoC—no mucho, al menos eso creo yo—/Muerte de personaje/Narración en 1era y _3ra persona_/**Escenas no aptas para menores **(lamentablemente no hay Lemon, así que si quieren leer ya es cosa suya)/ ¡Es un Dark-One-Shot (o lo que yo espero que sea una historia oscura) ¿qué más puedo agregar?! xD

**D**isclaimer:

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

Escenas repetidas © Producciones KrusTacio.

**N**otas: No hace mucho que empecé a ver la serie de Fairy Tail, apenas me encuentro en el inicio de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos; pero en cuanto vi a Juvia en _acción_ no pude evitar imaginar este fic, mmm, supongo que no hace falta ver toda la serie cuando se hace un AU ¿no?…bueno, al menos eso digo yo.

Bueno, en fin, aquí les dejó mi primera locura en esta sección, disfrútenla.

No se les olvide comentar y así apoyarme para continuar con este camino que es la literatura.

* * *

•

* * *

Hace algunas semanas vi las noticias matutinas como todos los miércoles después de darme una ducha, y todo era igual, el mundo estaba lleno de problemas y las televisoras no hacía el más mínimo intento de hacerlas menos horrendas; pero después de tanto de esto y tanto de aquello, hubo una noticia que llamó mi atención. Un hombre se había suicidado tras de matar a una familia entera con un machete; por más curioso que parezca, no hizo sentirme triste, es más; me hizo sentir desilusión. Los _crímenes horrorosos_ ya no eran más que un simple chiché que un matón simplón podía utilizar apenas salir de una secundaria. Ya todo era lo mismo, ahora todo estaba hecho de la misma mierda. De la misma pútrida y maldita mierda.

Al igual que diversas cosas en mi vida.

No tengo novia gracias a Kami. Mi departamento es amplio y bastante ordenado debido a que no paso demasiado tiempo ahí. Mi trabajo es estable y muy accesible para mi vida cotidiana, ya que a pesar de no ser demasiado social, contaba con amigos con los cuales podía salir y divertirme un rato de vez en cuando.

Ese imbécil de Natsu, me debía una _perla negra_. Eso de ser su suplente en mi día de descanso…cielos.

Me puse un pantalón de vestir negro, una camisa blanca con mangas recortadas y un chaleco oscuro junto con los relucientes zapatos de charol negros. Me puse un poco de colonia en ambas muñecas y mi cuello para después salir de casa. Era hora de trabajar.

.

.

.

Mi trabajo no era complicado, tampoco era tan agotador como algunos otros; sino un poco divertido y a la vez estresante por diversas cosas.

Era divertido ya que podía mofarme de las cosas que alcanzaba a escuchar cada vez que me paseaba por los rincones del bar/restaurante _Fairy Tail _después de perderme de la vista de los clientes. Y a la vez estresante por las personitas que comían demasiado, los sexualmente activos que viven en el mundo donde todo ser que se les atraviese es digno de una escena porno en el baño (si, tanto hombres como mujeres; ya lo dije antes, una misma mierda); y los peores. Los alcohólicos.

En lo personal no me molestaba estar cerca de una persona adicta al alcohol puesto que mi trabajo me ha hecho tolerable a eso; pero ni 100 años lograran que deje de sentir ira cuando la veo entrar pensando en que cuando terminara de beber **yo** tendría que cargar con ella.

Juvia.

Esa mujer parecía tenerle rencor a la vida de manera extrema. Era alguien completamente extraña y ajena a cualquier cosa que la sociedad considerara _decente_. Su sentido del humor era pésimo, sus risas resonaban en todo el lugar de forma descarada mientras hablaba por teléfono, golpeaba la mesa con euforia si un mesero se tardaba con una orden por insignificante que fuera (como un vaso con agua), regresaba la comida si no le gustaba, el sarcasmo parecía su lengua natal y su vestimenta diaria era tan extravagante que dejaba a Erza Scarlet (la famosa actriz de tv novelas de misterio y drama) fuera del _club_.

Los miércoles era mi turno nocturno y los miércoles era su turno para ponerse ebria, y pregúntenme, ¿quién pagaba los platos rotos después? Sí, yo. Por eso mismo no me agradaba en lo más mínimo tratar con la señorita Juvia. Ni ebria, ni sobria; había perdido toda esperanza de verla y poder hablar con ella sin los efectos del alcohol de por medio.

Cielo santo, si tan solo ese tacaño de Makarov me aumentará el sueldo probablemente no me quejaría tanto; los 70, 000 yenes mensuales con propinas no eran suficientes para calmar mi desesperación cada vez que veía a esa mujer entrar por las puertas de cristal.

El «chef» Natsu se reía de mi desgracia, la mesera Lucy me decía qué debía tener más paciencia y ese estúpido gato de la esquina llamado Happy por el mismo Natsu, no hacía otra cosa más que mirar por una de las ventanas alrededor del restaurante como si deseara ver algo más aparte de un desesperado hombre cargando a una desdichada borracha por el suelo. Algo me decía que ese gato se burlaba de mí.

El reloj marcó las: **9:05 horas**, cuando la puerta de Fairy Tail se abrió para ella.

¿Qué rayos? ¿Acaso ya sería un cambio de horario y comenzaría a fastidiarme en las mañanas?

Sin embargo antes de lamentar ser yo vi a alguien más entrar con ella. Un hombre, un hombre de estatura gigantesca de piel bronceada y cabellos negros, la cara la tenía algo caída y al parecer no estaba feliz de entrar, los piercings le adornaban completamente el rostro y al parecer no le molestaba ni le incomodaba entrar a un lugar como este, con ese aspecto. Jamás lo había visto por estos rumbos y eso me extrañó, lo admito, sólo un poco.

— Al parecer la chica tiene una cita—me dijo Mirajane a mis espaldas. Mirajane Strauss era la mejor amiga del nieto de Makarov, Dreyar Laxus; y por tanto podía entrar y salir como le viniera en gana. Ayudaba al jefe siendo camarera de medio tiempo si se llegaba a enfermar alguna persona o en ocasiones se presentaba ante los clientes _importantes _como la «dueña» del lugar. A veces la volvía inaguantable, pero lo hacía bien.

Al escucharla hablar yo me giré y suspiré aliviado.

— Sólo espero que ese hombre le impida beber…—. Y en todo caso de no ser así, al menos ese tipo se tendría que jugar el pellejo para llevársela a su casa. Porque supongo que él sabe dónde vive la señorita ¿no?

— ¿Estás seguro?—preguntó Strauss sin dejar esa sonrisa—porque presiento que si esto sigue, cambiará tu forma de vida aquí—dijo eso antes de marcharse.

Bufé. Obviamente Strauss no sólo pasaba de largo el hecho de que esta no era otra de sus TV novelas románticas; sino que tampoco parecía entender lo mucho que me alegraba verla acompañada. Si el sujeto con pinta de tipo rudo se quedaba con ella esta noche, seguramente yo podría ir a casa a dormir temprano sin preocupación alguna. Oh sí, había olvidado lo tranquilas que eran las noches en los miércoles desde, aquella vez.

Cuando se puede decir que, técnicamente, le conocí.

_«Las luces de Fairy Tail se apagaron completamente, la mayoría de los empleados ya se había marchado y solo quedaban adentro Natsu Dragneel y Gray Fullbuster, quién no veía hora para salir corriendo de ahí._

— _Oye Natsu, ¿no tenías que ir con Lucy, esta noche, a cenar o algo así?—preguntó el pelinegro al chico que se ponía una gabardina negra sin dejar de lado a una típica bufanda blanca de cuatros._

— _Sí, pero ella sabe que los miércoles te ayudo a cerrar; así que no habrá problemas—dijo sonriente, se giró a ver su casillero y al cerrarlo suspiro—: Al menos eso espero._

— _¡Je!—rió Fullbuster. —Eso de estar comprometido con una mujer es algo muy duro para ti ¿no es así, cabeza de cigarrillo?—se burló sabiendo bien cómo actuaría el chico de melena rosada. Completamente loco y gritón como de costumbre._

_Lamentablemente, en esa ocasión; Natsu cerró la puerta del casillero y dijo feliz—: Sí, pero…, por alguna extraña razón, me parece reconfortante. Lucy…ella—dudó como deseando encontrar las palabras adecuadas—, ella lo vale ¿entiendes?_

_._

_._

_._

— _¿Estás seguro que no quieres que te ayude Gray?—preguntó Natsu a un paso de salir del lugar. Como siempre, el lugar había quedado hecho un desastre—; tardarás horas._

_Era verdad, por lo regular a mitades de la noche, la mayoría de los amigos de Makarov y Natsu se unían e iban a desahogar sus frustraciones y demás en aquel lugar lleno de risas y felicidad. Las personas "educadas" lo sabían y por ello se retiraban antes de las ocho. Excepto Gray, quién después de la ausencia de Cana (se había roto un brazo en medio de una de las alegres fiestecillas del lugar), tuvo que tomar el turno nocturno por ella ya que nadie más podía hacerlo. Lucy vivía al otro lado de Magnolia por lo que debía irse algo temprano (sin embargo se quedaba los viernes para ayudar a Natsu y a Mirajane a cerrar Fairy Tail). Los demás…mmm…en realidad él no sabía lo que pasaba con los demás pero a él le gustaba tener el turno nocturno._

_A él no le molestó en lo más mínimo, de hecho; casi salta de alegría. Pero…_

— _¿Qué diablos?—se preguntó en un susurro al ver algo debajo de unas cuantas mesas. Al principio pensó que era un abrigo, pero al intentar sacarlo se dio cuenta que en efecto, era un abrigo; y una mujer apegada a ella como si aquel pedazo de tela fuese un salvavidas en medio de un mar, se extrañó demasiado ya que no la había visto antes en su vida. Los únicos que se quedaban dormidos por accidente en el restaurante eran conocidos y amigos; pero ella…a ella jamás la había visto; supuso que no la había tomado en cuenta principalmente por el hecho de que siempre estaba en medio de las batallas increíblemente peligrosas por diversión (por eso le fascinaba el turno nocturno)._

_Cabello __**muy **__azul, piel pálida, mejillas sonrojadas y gestos parpadeantes. Sin duda, ella estaba ebria._

_La dejó a un lado mientras comenzaba a mover las mesas, las sillas y los pedazos de algunas botellas de alcohol esparcidas por todo el lugar; menos mal que la tienda contaba con cortinas de hierro para cerrar las ventanas y la puerta principal. Era necesaria ya que de vez en cuando alguien rompía alguna, y obviamente; se usaba la propina para arreglarlas._

— _Oye—dijo él pateando levemente la pierna de la mujer, cuando había terminado de acomodar todo. Lo único que le faltaba era hacer algo con la ebria mujer. —Mierda, seguramente no despertará hasta mañana—se dijo así mismo viendo que ella no hacía ni el más mínimo sonido, además de gemidos de incomodidad y palabras irreconocibles._

_Se planteó la idea de ir a un hotel, pero ya sabía que todos ahí sacaban los ojos para que alguien quisiera dormir ahí, por lo que maldijo en voz alta y se dijo que le cobraría la estadía._

_._

_._

_._

_Cerró bien el establecimiento, y llevando en su espalda a la señorita junto con el bolso de ella en su hombro y los abrigos en ambos en el otro hombro donde la peliazul apoyaba su mentón con olor a alcohol y sudor (olores a los que Gray ya estaba acostumbrado); se dirigió a su casa. Jamás había llevado a una mujer a su casa, al menos no con la intensión de dejarle dormir._

_«Debería recibir un premio por estar haciendo esto»._

_¡OH! _

_No debió de haber pensado eso._

_Porque poco después, sintió una temible y nada amable, humedad en su espalda, en su cintura y más tarde escuchó líquido caer a la acera. Se detuvo con el corazón congelado._

_¿Acaso…? ¿Se había acabado de, orinar en él? _

_¡¿En él?!_

_Con los dientes apretados y con la cara enrojecida por la ira, siguió caminando sintiendo el frío recorrerle por el lugar afectado (que logró enfureciéndolo aún más); bien pudo haberla tirado ahí y dejar que los malvivientes hicieran con ella lo que quisieran, pero él no era así, y menos con las mujeres, por muchas canas que estás lograran sacarle en tan solo 20 minutos. Cuando ella despertara, la haría pagarle 7 millones de dólares, esa era una hermosa camisa blanca y ahora juraba que era amarilla.»_

Siempre me pregunto el por qué no le he ido a echar reclamos por eso. ¡Maldita sea, era una de mis camisas favoritas!, preferí tirarla a la basura, a pedir que en el servicio de lavandería hicieran lo que hiciera falta para que me la desinfectaran. Y para colmo, la muy ingrata se va antes del amanecer y por ende, antes de que despertara.

¡Pero esperen!, me dejó una _tierna _nota antes de irse:

**No violaste a Juvia. **

¡¿Qué diablos quería decir con eso?! ¡¿Qué quería decir?! ¡¿Eeh?! ¡Mujeres! ¿Cuándo demonios harán un maldito diccionario para que pueda traducir lo que dicen?, no miento, eso decía su nota en mi espejo, ¡en mi espejo del baño con lápiz labial rojo!, la muy bastarda, ese espejo me costó mucho dinero.

Y lo peor vino el siguiente miércoles, en Fairy Tail, donde la vi por segunda vez. Arruinándome el día después de que me había hecho a la idea de que jamás regresaría.

Llegó temprano, eso lo recuerdo, el reloj en mi muñeca marcó las 12 en punto, tan hermosa que había sido mi mañana, se sentó en una mesa apartada en la esquina de la derecha casi apartada de todo el mundo, o al menos de las personas que estaban ahí en busca de un desayuno.

_«Gray miró detalladamente a la ebria mujer que le debía una "costosa" camisa y un reluciente espejo. Apenas la vio cruzar la entrada del lugar y una mueca de fastidio se alojó en su rostro. Esperaba que esta vez se alejara del alcohol o él mismo la echaría a patadas._

_Como él se negó a ir a atenderla, yendo con otros clientes para preguntar si necesitaban algo más; Lucy Heartfilia se acercó a ella con su elegante sonrisa y con su pose servicial, preguntó a la seria peliazul su orden, ésta dijo unas cuantas palabras y Lucy después de hacer una reverencia fue a donde la cocina. Gray la volteó a ver una sola vez cuando el cliente de la mesa 6 le pidió la cuenta; ella le miraba con el seño fruncido, él le respondió igual; como si fuese ella la que había cargado con él en estado de ebriedad y no al revés. _

_«Maldita seas» hizo una reverencia al cliente y vio salir a éste antes de tomar la propina._

_Lucy hizo su aparición con una charola en la mano cuyo contenido era un café negro y un pan sin azúcar de cubierto. En un plato de vidrio blanco igual que la taza._

_Gray terminó de dar su recorrido por el restaurant en busca de nuevos pedidos o de peticiones de cuentas, y regresó a su lugar a un lado de la cocina._

— _Que jodida ¿no, Natsu?—bufó Gray al peli rosado que estaba jugando a contar quién sabe qué cosas._

— _En las mañanas siempre es así idiota, pero ya verás en las noches._

— _Sí, por lo regular es más divertido, siempre y cuando Makarov no esté de mal humor—ambos rieron al imaginar al anciano de Fairy Tail furioso. Cualquiera diría que el propietario cambiada de color completamente cuando estaba molesto o siquiera irritado._

_Pero lamentablemente las risas cesaron cuando el grito de un cliente explosivo se hizo presente junto al sonido de la silla de madera cayendo bruscamente._

— _¡¿Qué Juvia se ve rara?! ¡¿Quién te crees para decir que Juvia se ve extraña, he?!_

_Gray volteó y miró a la mujer de cabello azul de pie con la silla en el suelo y gritándole a Lucy, quién se veía asustada y avergonzada. Natsu y él siempre le habían repetido a la rubia que decir a los clientes cómo lucían en algún momento le causaría problemas; pero eso sí, __**los chicos nunca tenían la razón**__ ¿he?_

— _Lo siento mucho, señorita, yo sólo…_

— _¡Sólo ¿qué?!—Leyó el nombre de la empleada—deja que Juvia te diga algo, __**Lucy**__—pegó su dedo índice al pecho de la rubia justamente donde estaba la placa con su nombre—vuelve a llamar a Juvia rara—acercó su rostro al de la muchacha—y tú y Juvia, tendrán problemas de tamaño de un buque. ¿Ha entendido?_

— _S-sí._

— _Hmp—la mujer frunció el seño y sacó dinero del saco azul marino que llevaba para dejarlo en la mesa con un gran golpe—, tu insolencia te costó la propina._

_Con altanería salió del lugar para que después Lucy diera un bocado de aire y después lo sacara con alivio._

— _Lucy, ¿estás bien?—preguntó Gray quién se acercó a la rubia después de ver a la peliazul salir._

— _No tanto, me quedé sin propina y debo pagar la luz y el agua esta semana…pero estoy bien; cielos Gray…—suspiró—por un momento pensé que me golpearía._

— _Pues ¿qué le dijiste?_

— _¡Nada para que se pusiera así! Sólo le dije que se veía extraña y le pregunté si necesitaba ayuda—se excusó con la vergüenza latente en su rostro. Fullbuster suspiró de decepción._

— _Lucy, creo que ya has entendido que a veces los clientes lo único que quieren es que les sirvas y ya. A esa mujer se le notaba en la cara que estaba dispuesta a matar a cualquiera que le diera la más mínima oportunidad._

— _¡Estaba loca! Y mira…—señaló la mesa, el café y el pan estaban intactos—…que desperdiciada, se ve que es una niña rica._

— _Sea millonaria o no—interrumpió Makarov con seriedad—, Lucy no puedes negar que por tu curiosidad posiblemente hayamos perdido a un cliente potencial._

— _¿Potencial?—dijeron los dos empleados incrédulos._

— _Así es, esa mujer frecuenta mucho Fairy Tail, sólo que al parecer ninguno se había dado cuenta además de mí—el anciano frunció el seño, con las manos encontradas en la espada y el pecho inflado como una paloma. Cosa curiosa porque con el traje blanco que llevaba, con su pose y su estatura, lo único que no lo hacía una paloma era la escases de plumas, alas, patas y pico._

_Heartfilia trató de aguantarse la risa de sólo pensar a Makarov con alas, pico y patas encima de una estatua. Pero tuvo que resistir._

— _Pues…—murmuraron encontrando las paredes muy interesantes. En el caso de Lucy, encontró más gracioso a la paloma Makarov; no, tenía que resistir a reír sin parar, sus mejillas le dolían y su cara comenzaba a hacer gestos._

— _Aah, mocosos tontos hasta el final eh…mmm…sí viene en la noche, posiblemente se le haya pasado el enojo—dijo retirándose—, Gray, te lo encargo._

— _¡¿Qué, yo?!_

— _¿Qué reniegas?—se giró hacía el pelinegro parando su caminata—, ¿acaso no estás en el turno nocturno?_

— _B-bueno, sí pero…_

— _Entonces está dicho—sentenció dejando solo al par._

— _Buena suerte Gray—dijo Lucy saliendo de escena sin parar. Para poder reír a donde nadie la escuchara, necesitaba carcajearse hasta que la imagen de un Makarov/palomo se borrara de su cabeza o hasta que dejara de causarle risa (aunque eso lo veía difícil) antes de que doliese el estómago._

_Fullbuster pensó en ir tras Dreyar y hacerle ver palomas de verdad sobre su cabeza con una buena derecha pero se reprimió, a pesar de su apariencia, el anciano era habilidoso y no era fácil proporcionarle un golpe, eso si no eras Cana, Lucy o Mirajane. Y no estaba de ánimos como para que Makarov le dijera que se despidiera de 1000 yenes por acto vandálico._

_Miró el café y lo tomó para después beber de él, después de todo, ya estaba pagado y el pan tampoco era intocable. Además, comenzaba a sentir hambre. Aunque eso no quería decir que la deuda que la tal Juvia (como ella lo remarcó en la cara de Lucy y en su espejo) se había disminuido. _

_._

_._

_._

_Fairy Tail de nuevo se sumía en el caos total, gritos, risas y mucha, pero mucha, diversión; sí esa era la verdadera esencia de lugar en las noches._

_Y aquellas personas elegantes como Romeo Conbolt y su prometida Wendy Marvell, dos grandes socios de la empresa de COCA~COLA ubicada en la ciudad desde ya hace tiempo; una de las mejores modelos de Tokio del año 2011, Levy McGarden, y sus 2 guardaespaldas cuyos nombres Gray no recordaba, junto a la hermana menor de Mirajane; Lisanna Strauss, la cual prefirió ir sin su novio puesto que deseaba evitar problemas con el chef de Fairy Tail. La mataría si se enterase que su mejor amiga de la infancia está saliendo con su némesis de Sabertooth._

_Pero todos, absolutamente todos, se convertían en ciudadanos comunes y corrientes que lo único que deseaban era pasar una buena noche y salir ebrios del lugar sin temor a ser vistos por la hambrienta y nada piadosa prensa (Lucy a veces vigilaba con algunas cámaras de seguridad afuera y adentro del establecimiento para la comodidad de los clientes; o a veces lo hacía Gray). _

_Toda persona era normal en Fairy Tail, por famosa que fuera, la gente, era gente y punto._

— _¡Hey, Sting, ven aquí!—gritaba Natsu perdido en la bebida sosteniendo una espátula y un sartén; la última vez el mejor chef del restaurante Sabertooth, Sting Eucliffe, le había insultado por su manera de presentar sus platillos, ¡nadie insultaba su presentación si deseaba seguir teniendo vida!— ¡m-me debes l-la r-revancha!—decía confundiendo las S con las C y viceversa._

— _Natsu, le hablas a la pared—interrumpió Gray bebiendo un mezcal disfrutando del espectáculo. Posando, como todo un barman._

— _¡Ca-cállate H-Happy!—exclamó arrojando la espátula hacía la cabeza de Laxus quién en ese momento estaba besándose con Mirajane, igual de borrachos que los demás. _

_Al separarse Laxus de Mirajane, miró furioso a Natsu quién seguía peleándose con la pared, él se levantó furioso de su asiento dejando que la albina siguiera moviendo los labios y la lengua al aire._

— _¡N-a-t-s-u!—gruñía el hombre rubio acercándose peligrosamente al chico de cabello rosado._

_Ahora todos estaban en ambiente. _

_Entonces sin que Gray pudiera predecirlo, la señorita Loxar entró con su típica mirada seca y caída que a Fullbuster le desagradaba. Ella iba vestida con ropa casual, un pantalón de mezclilla, una playera blanca dos tallas más grande que la suya encima de una playera azul rey de manga larga pegada a la piel, su cabello iba amarrado con un par de palillos dejando que varios mechones se escaparan a la cara dándole un toque de lo más civil que alguien de la altura que seguramente tenía con el dinero que al parecer se le escapaba de las manos a cada momento, podría mostrar, ella se sentó en el fondo, donde siempre. Eso era lo único que no había cambiado._

_Gray suspiró y se acercó a la mujer quién miraba a todos junto a una que otra silla voladora._

— _¿Ordenarás algo o…?—se mordió la lengua « ¿…o sólo a ver cosas volando y a emborracharte para orinarme la espalda otra vez?» se abstuvo inhumanamente de decir eso, Makarov lo había dicho, no podía dejar que un cliente "potencial" se fuera así como así. ¡Pero ese palomo debía entender que él no era el adecuado para ejercer esa misión sino la causante de su anterior ataque de ira, Lucy Heartfilia! ¡No él, Gray Fullbuster!_

— _¿O?—ayudó a continuar con una ceja arqueada. Como si supiera lo que él iba a decir. Fullbuster tensó la mandíbula completamente incapaz de terminar la oración. _

_Pero como él era astuto, pudo encontrar una solución._

— _¿…o prefiere que yo le recomiende alguna…«bebida»…cosa?—terminó mordiéndose otra vez la lengua._

— _Tráele a Juvia un vodka—pidió seriamente regresando su vista a las sillas voladoras y a los dientes disparados. No había nada impreso en aquel pálido rostro. — ¿Acaso Juvia no habló tu idioma? Dale a Juvia un vodka—espetó impaciente al muchacho que sólo se hizo una reverencia y salió abriéndose paso entre la multitud esquivando una que otra cosa que apenas y rozaba su cuerpo, una copa por poco golpea su espalda pero éste pasó su mano por la misma y tomó el trasto para la cocina._

_Como Natsu estaba más que perdido. No le quedaba remedio a Gray más que darle la orden a Loxar y hacerse cargo de los borrachines "manejables"._

— _Aquí tiene—miró como Loxar bebió un pequeño trago y le volteó a ver._

— _¿Quiere decirle a Juvia algo?_

— _Sí…« ¡quiero que me pages mi camisa!»…si desea algo más avíseme, con permiso…—antes de que él pudiese dar retirada la voz femenina lo llamó._

— _Esperé. Juvia desea una botella de su mejor sake…—de la bolsa del pantalón de mezclilla un manojo de billetes; dándoselo a Gray—quédese con el __**cambio**__—farfulló con pereza._

_._

_._

_._

_Gray contó los billetes y algo le sorprendió mucho. El cambio, era el doble de dinero de lo que costaba la camisa. De hecho, parecía que le había pagado la botella de sake, el vaso de vodka, y dos camisas de las que él compraba de rara vez. Esa mujer definitivamente era rica._

— _Maldita—masculló molesto aferrándose al dinero. ¿Acaso se burlaba de él? ¡Ja! Ya lo vería._

_._

_._

_._

_Las puertas de Fairy Tail se cerraron cuando Gray salió con una mirada sombría aferrada a la cara como un león a una cebra. ¿Qué diantres acababa de suceder?_

_Es decir. Repasando. Él dejó la botella de sake en la mesa como siempre, y pocos minutos después la señorita lo manda a llamar a él otra vez; ella pidió una botella de cerveza. Después se niega al ir cuando ella gritaba que la atendieran, cuando un hombre le tocó el hombro y le dijo que él la atendería, ella se levantó bruscamente y exclamó que quería "al tipo vestido de pingüino con cara de bulldog". ´_

_Cuánto se contuvo de ahorcarla por ello. _

_Él fue a atenderla._

_Lo único bueno, era que ella dejaba escapar más de 9000 dólares en cada ida y venida. ¿De dónde sacaba tanto dinero?, la hija de un aparente mago sacaba dinero hasta del brasier, y cuando Gray sintió el calor aún presente en los papeles por los que muchos fallecían, se estremeció, y no hablamos de un estremecimiento placentero, sino de uno que lo recorrió de un extremo de su cuerpo a otro. _

_«Esto definitivamente no puede pasarme a mí» se dijo con la señorita en la espalda, menos mal que esta vez no llevaba bolso ni alguna chamarra. O al menos eso pensó hasta el amanecer._

_._

_._

_._

_Antes de entrar a su departamento, el encargado le dio un ademán para decirle que se comportara, y para Gray no fue necesario decir más, él no tenía ni una sola intensión de ponerle la mano encima a esa borracha con dinero._

_Entró al departamento y cerró la puerta bruscamente con el pie. Se acercó al sofá y dejó a la mujer con algo de cuidado, después de todo, no la había traído a su casa para dejarla peor arrojándola a cualquier lado de su habitación. ¡La hija de la perdición tenía que ser mujer!, ¡maldecía nuevamente su intratable debilidad con las mujeres __**indefensas**__! ¿Qué lograba hacer que él la ayudara no era algo conocido para Gray?_

_Se metió a la ducha dándose un relajante baño en su tina junto a una copa llena de jugo de uva (sólo a alguien que amara el alcohol como Cana bebería champagne al salir de un bar) con la esperanza de calmarse. Tratando de olvidar que había una mujer en su hogar, una que por cierto no hacía más que traerle problemas._

_Entonces pensó en algo curioso, esa mujer nunca llevaba identificación, celular o siquiera un MP3. Nada, sólo dinero, monedas y uno que otro chicle de menta. Esta vez sólo llevaba dinero. ¿Qué llevaría después?_

— _Una buena pregunta—susurró como si temiera a despertarla. Algo en ella le ponía nervioso. —Juvia…_

_._

_._

_._

_Al salir de la ducha, se vistió con una piyama color azul cielo con bordes negros que constaba con un pantalón y una playera de manga larga. Tomó asiento en una silla a un lado del sofá en donde dormitaba la mujer de cabello azul. Ella respiraba agitadamente ganándose una cobija pequeña con dibujos animados impresos, en especial los pajarillos canadienses azules y blancos. Gray puso los pies de la tal Juvia arriba del sofá (porque cabe aclarar que él la dejó como quedó, con los pies en el suelo y de costado con la posibilidad de caer) no sin antes quitarle los tenis blancos CONVERSE de bota. No llevaba calcetines pero eso no pareció importar ya que al igual que el cuerpo entero, eran blancos y demasiado impecables, olían a una extraña fragancia de esas que sólo se podían oler con productos de marcas extranjeras, se sintió extraño al tomarse su tiempo para analizar la textura de los pies._

— _Mira que mujer…—masculló dejando los pies encima del sofá—…tanto dinero—recorrió la cara inerte y sonrojada—…y tan miserable»._

Recordé que esa noche gané más de lo que ganaba en dos semanas de arduo trabajo, me sentí terriblemente bien cuando vi mi casa solitaria a la mañana siguiente y el sofá en el que la dejé esa noche vacío y bien acomodado con la cobija bien doblada, al menos esa vez no había notas macabras ni molestas en el baño y por lo que pude descansar tranquilo; ya que esa mañana tendría el día libre.

Y así podría seguir contando desafortunados encuentros con esa mujer que sobrepasaban la cantidad que podría contar con los dedos. Pero en esos momentos vivía el ahora y debía concentrarme. O de lo contrarío…

— ¡Hey! ¡Mesero, ¿tomaras la orden hoy o mañana?!—exclamó el gigante de cabellos oscuros y apática mirada. Me veía a mí. Bufé y con toda mi paciencia fui a su mesa con las manos en los bolsillos y mi frente en alto (mi memoria era buena por lo que no necesitaba libreta, aunque Makarov insistiera en que llevara una por formalismo; pero por favor, ¡esto era Fairy Tail!, no un restaurante de lujo en donde el formalismo era lo primordial; por eso me encantaba trabajar aquí).

— Buenos días—bufé con desánimo—y disculpen la tardanza, ¿qué van a ordenar?

Oh, esa mujer, su mirada me ponía los vellos de todo el cuerpo de punta. Y eso que no eran muchos.

— Café negro con poca azúcar y una rebanada de pay de queso—dijo la señorita bajando el menú que por lo regular sólo se encuentran en las mesas en las mañanas; en las noches, las cartas de menú no eran necesarias.

— Yo sólo quiero un capuchino con galletas—musitó él con pizca de aburrimiento, como si para hablar necesitara hacer una fuerza descomunal.

Pero en fin, los postres no eran algo que les llevara demasiado tiempo acabarse. Aunque me bastaba con verles las caras como para saber que eran de ese tipo de clientes que sólo ordenaban algo sólo para evitar ser sacados a la fuerza y claro, como tenían dinero era posible que no les importara arrojar lo que les diera a la basura sin el menor remordimiento, pero ¿ya qué? Personas como esas eran infinitas. Imposible desaparecerlas a todas.

― ¡Hey, Natsu, orden para la mesa cuatro!—grité para después decirle lo que tenía que servir. Él y yo éramos así, teníamos buena memoria y la reforzábamos cuando sentíamos que el otro había mejorado; siempre compitiendo, Lucy dice que puede ser peligroso, pero como siempre, ni ese tonto ni yo hacernos caso de nada.

― Ten _stripper_―dijo cuando me dio la bandeja con lo pedido. Yo lo tomé y salí de la cocina.

Me acerqué a ambos sin que lo notaran escuchando parte de su conversación.

― Juvia―habló el tipo con voz gruesa, ¿acaso comía vidrio como cereal para que eso fuese posible?—te pido que te detengas.

― Juvia sabe lo que hace…

― Desde que _él_ murió ya no sabes ni tú cuenta bancaria―espetó enojado―tienes que calmarte…, no eres así.

― Si eso crees entonces, tú y Juvia tienen un problema.

― No juvia―se giró para verme―tú, tienes un problema y llegará el momento en el que se convierta en algo muy peligroso para ti―. Dejé la orden en la mesa y por pura inercia pregunté si necesitaban algo más. ―No, ya te avisaremos―dijo para tomar gran porción del café de un solo sorbo. Debo admitir que el tipo era de cuidado, mira que pasarse tanto líquido caliente y no hacer mueca alguna. Dejó la taza vacía y siguió su plática con Juvia.

Al parecer este hombre trataba de hacerle entender que debía dejar de emborracharse cada miércoles.

Sólo espero que funcione y ese tipo se lleve de aquí a esa mujer, no me importa si es una cliente frecuente, yo no la quiero aquí conmigo, ya estoy cansado de ella; lo peor de todo es que hasta el momento, por más que quiero dejarla tirada por ahí no puedo, cedo a mi _yo generoso _para llevármela a mi casa. Rogaba porque ella se largara de una buena vez.

Noté que ella endureció la mirada y torcía los labios. Cerraba las manos las cuales posaban sobre la mesa y ladeaba la cabeza, como si hubiese escuchado algo que no deseaba, pero sí necesitaba oír.

_«― Desde que él murió ya no sabes ni tú cuenta bancaria; tienes que calmarte…, no eres así―»._

Desde que él murió ¿eh?

Supongo que quien sea que haya muerto debió ser muy importante; seguramente un antiguo novio, de esos que son un _amor _cuando en día de San Valentín dan obsequios, cuando les das una mala noticia acerca de tu día te consuelan con un abrazo y palabras tiernas, y cuando no deseas tener sexo no buscan a nadie más sino usan la muy llamada _Amada Derecha_, ¿es de esos Juvia? ¿Por eso has venido hasta aquí a torturarme?

Ella se levantó de la mesa y él también. El pelinegro la tomó de los hombros y la sentó de nuevo sin (aparentemente) utilizar mucha fuerza, aunque se notaba que Juvia había cooperado. Él le señaló la bebida que había traído y ella después de verla durante algunos segundos, la tomó y bebió de ella. Un pequeño sorbito, sólo uno antes de bajarla otra vez y removerse en el asiento.

― Gray―llamó Lucy tras mío. Me giré un poco sin dejar de ver al par y le pregunté lo que quería―creo que deberías conocer mejor a Juvia, ¿no crees?

― ¿Disculpa?—espeté incrédulo, viéndola con una de esas miradas que no podía muy a menudo y demostraba un profundo _¿qué? _Con todas las letras de la palabra.

Ella sonrió nerviosamente. Alzó los hombros y miró a la mesa de donde antes yo no había apartado la vista.

― Bueno…si no quieres, entonces no―dijo burlona―pero sería lindo que después de ayudarla muchas veces le preguntaras al menos su nombre completo.

― También lo sería si dejaras de decirme tanta incoherencia―dijo regresando la vista a la mujer y a su acompañante. Leer tanta novela romántica está causando estragos a la mentecita de Lucy. En lo personal no me molestaba, pero cuando trataba de convencerme de hacer lo que hacían regularmente los personajes de sus libros sí lo hacía.

― Ya―sonrió―aunque… ¿no has pensado que si no lo haces, jamás te la quitarás de encima?

¿Cómo, cómo? No hablaba enserio. ¿Lo era?

.

.

.

No pude escuchar más de la conversación que habían tenido aquellos dos, el hombre alto pidió la cuenta y una vez pagada se marchó, el idiota no dejó propina; ella se quedó sentada unos minutos en silencio, más tarde recibió una llamada telefónica y después de gritar a todo pulmón **"¡Juvia no está interesada!"** colgó y separó la batería del celular. Se veía molesta. Se giró hacia mí. Creo que notó que la observaba.

Una competencia de miradas inició, había algo en sus ojos que no me agradaba, no eran de aquellos que apenas se lograban ver a un asaltante a mitad de la noche, o de aquellos que ansiaban retorcerte el pescuezo; no, eran de aquellos que no se podían descifrar. Al menos no si no has experimentado lo que se desea decir con la mirada. ¿La muerte de un ser amado?

¿Tanto le afectó el novio?

Sentí compasión, sentí un nudo en la garganta; en verdad debió amarle demasiado para mostrar esa cara, esos ojos y ese temblor en su labio inferior.

Ella salió casi corriendo de Fairy Tail. Sin perder la compostura, o siquiera el buen caminar.

Como toda una dama.

― Es tu fin.

Me giré ante tal mención; encontrándome con Mirajane con la cabeza baja, a mi lado.

― ¿De qué hablas?

Ella levantó la cabeza y yo casi quise darle un bofetón. Estaba jugando con su celular uno de esos mini-juegos que pagabas con _sólo hacer una llamadita, _ella sonrió.

― Ah, perdona, ¿te asusté?

«Casi» suspiré―no, no lo hiciste―le di la espalda y me dispuse a tomar mi hora de descanso.

.

.

.

Mientras caminaba sin rumbo por las calles ya pobladas de gente pensé que posiblemente me encontraría con ella en el anochecer. Sin embargo la topé con la mirada, sentada en un pequeño banco en un parque pequeño en el centro de varios comercios. La mirada en el cielo y moviendo los labios de forma lenta.

Apenas terminó y una gota de agua cayó sobre mi hombro.

«Bruja» pensé extrañado, y sin más demora, una cortina tortuosa de agua y aire cayó sobre Magnolia. Las personas a mi alrededor corrían para buscar refugio, pero yo sólo me limité a mirar a la señorita. Sentada, murmurando palabras bajando la cabeza de modo que colgara de su cuello, el cabello esparcido dándole un estado deplorable.

La sensación de querer acercarme y preguntarle si había hecho una especie de hechizo para que lloviera se desvaneció apenas llegó un auto negro y ella se levantó para entrar en él en la parte de atrás.

No pude mirar bien, pero juraría que el conductor era el mismo hombre fornido y extravagante que la había dejado sola minutos atrás.

.

.

.

Llegue a Fairy Tail para secarme aunque sea un poco antes de mi turno; algunos de los chicos estaban reunidos, ya era algo tarde y el lugar aún no estaba lleno de carcajadas. Me hice de un camino apartando a algunos, conocidos y desconocidos. Hasta llegar al centro. Era Levy McGarden y… ¿él?

«El tipo de hace un momento…» arqueé la ceja. ¿Acaso Juvia no se había ido con él? La respuesta fue obvia.

Miré a Lucy quién a lado de Natsu (quién curiosamente estaba callado) mantenía una mirada preocupada, como las que ella solía tener. Cuando ella me volteó a ver yo le hice un ademan con las manos para saber lo que estaba ocurriendo. Lucy me señaló con la mirada a la pareja en medio de todos.

― ¿Podría saber qué sucede?—cuestioné a Levy. Ella me miró y habló.

― Ah Gray, oye, ¿podrías decirme si has visto a la mujer que llegó con Gajeel?—se me acercó para después señalar al tipo. Éste bufó. Y casi por instinto, yo también lo hice.

― ¿A la mujer?

― ¡Ni se te ocurra decir que se te ha olvidado!—empezó a gritar el grandulón―. ¡Porque soy capaz de…!

― ¡Gajeel!—interrumpió Levy―Gray, la mujer que salió de aquí es…es…

El hombre atrás de ella llamado Gajeel interrumpió abruptamente.

― Es mi hermana. Y necesito encontrarla.

«Hermana…» me cuestione por poco tiempo si debía hablar, si era su hermana, entonces…―sí, la vi―contesté firme.

― ¿Dónde está?—preguntó Levy.

― La vi subir a un auto hace unos minutos en el parque LAMPY.

― ¿Qué clase de auto?—preguntó el tipo con una notable alarma escrita en su frente.

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. ¡MIERDA!

― No lo sé, no le presté atención―dije en un intento de quitármelo de encima. Levy tocó el hombro de Gajeel.

― Está con ellos. Lo sabes ¿verdad?

― ¡Me lleva el diablo!—exclamó antes de salir corriendo apartando a todos y a todo. Me giré a McGarden ya un poco nervioso.

― ¿Qué ocurre?

― Te explico en el camino. Señor Makarov, disculpe, necesito a Gray― ¿Makarov, estaba ahí? Él asintió y sentí el jalón por parte de McGarden hacía la salida.

Mientras corríamos sintiendo la lluvia golpearnos el cuerpo, con fuerza para asegurarme de que me escuchará le pregunté lo que estaba ocurriendo, de nuevo. Para mi fortuna o para mi desgracia, ella habló apenas entramos en su camioneta antes de ponerla en marcha.

― El nombre de esa mujer es Loxar Juvia. Aunque, de hecho el nombre en los registros aparece como Juvia RedFox. Fue adoptada por el amigo de su padre después de que él y la madre de Juvia murieran en un terremoto en América ya hace varios años. Al morir el padre de Gajeel que al ser también el de Juvia sentimental y legalmente, la herencia se repartió entre ambos. Y como seguramente ya que imaginas, son cosas legales que más de uno, familiares o conocidos quiere tener en su poder. Pero nada pasó, todo estuvo bien…al menos eso para Gajeel―suspiró y giró en una calle―Juvia en medio de su tristeza actual y la revivida experiencia de ver el funeral de ambos padres biológicos, terminó firmando un acta de matrimonio con un hombre que aparentemente abusaba de ella.

Tragué saliva.

― ¿Aparentemente?

― Ella se lo dijo a Gajeel después de que…―pausó indecisa―…bueno, no importa; Gajeel masacró a ese hombre poco después puesto que Juvia ya no comía, ya no hacía nada más que respirar mientras que el sujeto se la pasaba gastando el dinero y abusando de sus _derechos de esposo_; supongo que te lo imaginas. Violación, sumisión, maltrato físico y mental. Un infierno con todas las letras de la palabra.

― ¿Cómo terminó casándose con un hombre así?

― Era el mejor amigo de Gajeel―dijo Levy deteniéndose ante una luz roja―él le amenazó con matarlo. Juvia apenas y salía de casa antes de la muerte de su padre adoptivo, cuando murió las cosas se pusieron peor y el muy bastardo se aprovechó de eso.

«Jamás la había escuchado hablar así» me dije sorprendido. ― ¿Cómo es que Gajeel nunca se dio cuenta?

― Pensó que la relación entre ambos era como de dos conocidos normales, ella no presentaba golpes físicos y ya era demasiado tímida como para poder descifrar algo, además, él estaba demasiado cargado de responsabilidades como socio de la empresa de uno de los amigos de su padre como para llegar con los cinco sentidos bien puestos a casa y preguntarle a ella si estaba bien.

― Cielos…

― Cuando Gajeel casi lo mata a golpes, el tipo le dijo que había abusado por primera vez de Juvia cuando ella se fue a embriagar por primera vez en un bar de mala muerte. Repitiéndole más de una vez que todo fue culpa suya―me removí algo incómodo del asiento. ―Le dijo…le dijo las formas en las que la había violado, las palabras que le decía y la nota que le dejó en la habitación del hotel donde la dejó. _"Juvia ha sido violada". _Según sus propias palabras…tomó la sangre de…―Levy apretó el volante y puso marcha cuando vio la luz verde―…para escribir ese mensaje.

Mis ojos la miraron, ella tenía los ojos casi llorosos. Y a mi mente regresó la primera nota que me dejó: _**No violaste a Juvia. **_Mi garganta se secó, mis puños automáticamente se cerraron y unas ganas tremendas de saber le nombre del bastardo me pasaron por la cabeza.

No me extraña que Gajeel casi lo mate. Tal vez yo hubiese hecho lo mismo. Claro, si tan solo tuviese algo parecido a una hermana pequeña. Natsu era casi como mi pariente, pero era distinto.

― ¿Cuál es su nombre?—gruñí bajando la mirada. La conociese o no. Sabía que ninguna mujer merecía tales tratos. Ni una. Comenzaba a entenderla, y comenzaba a tomarla distinta. Se embriagaba para aliviar esa pena, ese dolor y esa humillación; entendía el por qué del mensaje, pero lo que no entendía, era del por qué siempre iba a Fairy Tail. Tal vez porque ahí había alguien que no la violaría.

― Oliver Fullbuster.

¿…Qué?

― ¿Qué?—murmuré sin entender bien eso.

― Créeme, cuando escuché el apellido pregunté lo mismo. Pero al parecer no tienes relación sanguínea con él, sólo el apellido.

¿Cómo rayos debería tomar eso?

― Gray, probablemente Juvia está con los familiares de él. Hace algunas horas, notificaron que Oliver murió de envenenamiento…Gajeel y yo pensamos que fue la familia de Oliver para quedarse con la herencia…, pero no, Juvia en su última visita inyectó una especie muy rara de veneno en él en su última visita. La cual fue unas horas antes de que una enfermera entrara y notara todo desconectado Oliver muerto.

― Ella lo mató―musité― ¿será arrestada?

― Gajeel acaba de _hablar _con un amigo que tiene dentro de la policía. Así que el caso fue cerrado dando como testimonio que es un caso muerto.

«Igual que él…» pensé imaginando una silueta desconocida. ―Entonces la familia quiere _justicia_.

― Algo así, pero no tienen derecho a reclamar nada―. Levy entró a una carretera que yo desconocía, pero sabía más o menos lo que esperaba al terminarla. ―Estoy segura que tuvieron gran participación en todo esto.

― ¿En qué te basas?

― El bar que fue causante de todo, era del amigo de uno de los hermanos de Oliver. No puede ser coincidencia.

― Entiendo, la situación es grave. Pero, ¿dónde se supone que entro yo?

― En el hecho de que posiblemente…Juvia tenga graves problemas en la cabeza.

― No comprendo.

― Desarrollo un masoquismo propio.

― ¿Más pistas…?

― Ella poco después de la golpiza de Oliver, desapareció una semana, Gajeel casi desesperado jaqueó la computadora de Juvia notando una investigación en ella. Nombres y nombres de hombres con el apellido Fullbuster.

― Madre mía.

― Algunos nombres estaban marcados con rojo, otros con verde, y el tuyo según me dijo él, estaba marcado con blanco. Dijo que cuando vio tu fotografía por poco destruye el monitor. Eras casi idéntico a Oliver. El cabello negro y la mirada.

― Entonces, ¿qué pretendes que haga sabiendo que Juvia está ya completamente enloquecida y yo no fui como lo fue el tal Oliver?—gruñí después de unos segundos de silencio y retención de lo que me había dicho.

― Atraerla. Ella regresó a casa poco después de que comenzaste a quejarte de ella en Fairy Tail.

― ¿Quién te…?

― Lucy―dijo contestando a mi no-completada pregunta.

― Esa mujer…―murmuré torciendo la boca.

― Gray, ¿abusaste de ella?

― ¡Ya quisieras!—exclamé completamente furioso; podrían tacharme de pervertido e incluso de desnudista, pero jamás, ¡jamás de violador!

― Entiendo, y dime, ¿cada cuanto veías a Juvia?

― Cada miércoles, día, tarde y noche…en las noches se embriagaba demasiado…

― Y tú…

― Yo la llevaba a mi departamento, ¡pero no le hice nada lo juro!

― Lo sé.

― ¿Lo sabes?

― Gajeel habló con ella esta mañana, según Juvia, no estabas interesado en ella en lo más mínimo, de hecho, Gajeel me dijo que casi lloraba mientras decía que su plan había fracasado.

― ¿Plan?

― No hace falta ser un genio, Gray.

Mi Dios. Oh mi Dios.

― Quería repetir la historia…conmigo.

― Exactamente. Pero no funcionó, ya que según ella, no la tocaste, solo la arrojabas a un sofá y tú dormías en tu habitación. Dijo, que por un momento pensó en ser ella quién tomase la iniciativa…

― No puedes estar hablando enserio―murmuré asustado. Jamás de los jamases pensé que esa mujer por las noches pensaba en violarme a mí.

― Lo estoy.

Detuvo la camioneta enfrente de una casa de cuatro pisos. Lujosa, espaciosa y con las luces encendidas. Dos autos. Uno el mismo en el que se subió Loxar, y el otro seguramente era de Gajeel.

― Andando―dijo Levy.

.

.

.

Cuando abrimos la puerta encontré una escena que estaba seguro, no se me borraría con un psiquiatra o choques eléctricos.

Tres cadáveres en el suelo, todos desconocidos, cada uno con barios balazos en los cuerpos. Uno en la cabeza, los otros supongo que en los abdómenes.

Y en la escalera justo enfrente de la puerta principal, estaban sentados esos dos. Juvia y Gajeel. Ella no hablaba, no decía nada, pero vi la metralleta bajo su mano, en el suelo, seguramente sin municiones. Y él. Con ella, acariciando su cabello mientras ella se aferraba a su cuerpo.

No necesitaba explicación, todo estaba claro.

Gajeel me miró por un instante y después volteó a Levy. Con su pie lanzó la metralleta lejos.

― Hazlo Gray―pidió Levy, yo le miré incrédulo.

― ¿Hacer qué?

― Escúchala…

¿Escucharla? ¿Escuchar qué? ¿Que estaba loca y deseaba que yo la violase o peor aún, al revés?

― Yo…

Ella se giró rápidamente para verme. Y como si fuese digno de una película, un trueno resonó entre las paredes. ¿Acaso seguía lloviendo?

Se apartó de Gajeel y subió las escaleras corriendo. Levy me dio un empujón poniendo su mano derecha en mi espalda y me habló.

― Por favor.

Lo único que sé, es que estaba metido en todo esto por mi apellido y mi apariencia.

Cuando pasé por lado de Gajeel, él me miró con unos ojos tan opacos que me hizo pensar que más que odio hacía mí o hacía cualquier otro Fullbuster. Era odio a sí mismo. Por permitirse aquello, por dejarla sola.

O tal vez sí era odio hacía la apariencia que poseía.

Cuando caminé por el largo pasillo hacía varias puertas me hizo pensar que estaba en una de esas películas en las que de todas las puertas aparecen zombis dispuestos a comerte vivo. Pero no, sólo enfrentaba a una. Una que esperaba por mi vida, no tuviese una magnum bajo la manga.

Escuché gruñidos en la tercera puerta de la izquierda. Gritos. Imploraciones y bastantes golpes. El sonido me bastó para saber que era la televisión. Temí, temí como jamás lo había hecho por nada, ni por nadie.

Abrí la puerta después de pensármelo mucho, y éste al chillar avisando mi entrada y yo al maldecirla por eso, encontré una enorme pantalla, a lado de una ventana cubierta por fotos de ella, de Juvia, desnuda, en distintas poseas amarrada de distintas formas, sentía ganas de vomitar, y más ganas me dieron cuando presté atención a las imágenes y al sonido; en la pantalla, estaba ella, amarrada con corbatas y con vendada con calcetines. Estaba en la cama y lloraba ahogándose con un pene artificial en su boca. La cámara se movía varias veces y risas se escuchaban de fondo. Eras unas risas masculinas que más que humanas, sonaban bestiales.

El mal sabor de boca empeoró cuando presté atención a una zona del cuerpo de la imagen. El vientre. No estaba precisamente grande, pero sí abultado, sí con un sólo mensaje en particular.

Aparté la mirada cuando escuché respiraciones y golpeteos a la pared a un lado mío. Ella estaba sentada, apoyándose a la pared con una mano entre la entrepierna desnuda y toda ropa antes vista en ella en el suelo a su alrededor. Con una mirada perturbada y los ojos enormemente abiertos viendo directamente la imagen. La otra mano aruñaba su abdomen y su cabeza se estrellaba una y otra vez en la pared.

No lo aguanté.

Di un paso atrás y por unos segundos desvié la mirada de esa habitación. Tragué saliva y sentí mi cabeza punzar. No estaba listo para afrontar algo así.

Un grito lloroso me despertó de mis pensamientos de querer salir corriendo directamente a Fairy Tail. O debajo de mi cama.

Otro grito. Otro y otro.

«Dios mío dame fuerzas…» inhalé profundo y volví a entrar.

Esta vez la imagen mostraba a Juvia con los pies encima de su cabeza y un miembro penetrándola de forma grotesca.

La vi a ella encontrándome con algo peor. Estaba con la cabeza en el suelo arañando el suelo cubierto por una alfombra negra con líneas blancas, con la mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha usaba sus dedos, medio e índice para penetrarse a sí misma el ano. Estaba llorando.

Negué con la cabeza, no, esto era más fuerte que yo.

― Ya…ya no…ya no le pegues a Juvia…ya no la mates…ya no le pegues…ya no la violes…deja de reírte de Juvia, a Juvia le duele…ya no más…ya no más…―decía entre respiraciones y gemidos. Ella misma rió―no, no dejaré de golpearte―gruñó―no dejaré de matarte, gime…me gusta que te retuerzas de dolor…naciste para ser maltratada…naciste para ser mía…Juvia nació para…

Tenía que hacer algo, ¿tenía? ¿Y hacer qué?

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estaba sintiendo mucho calor? ¿Por qué estaba gustándome lo que veía? ¡Por favor no!

«Sal de aquí…―me dije asustado―sal de aquí, nadie te culpara».

Ella gritó sacando sus dedos de su cavidad anal para meterlos en su boca.

Mis pies estaban pegados al suelo. Intenté tragar saliva pero lo único que pude tragar fue aire. Esto no se veía ni en ninguna película. Posiblemente sólo en las que estén prohibidas en varios países.

― Tú…―dijo sacándome de mi aparente trance― ¿también…matarás a Juvia?

― Y-yo…―no pude hablar, no me sentía capaz de hacerlo sin que mi voz me _delatara_. Negué con la cabeza. Ella bajó sus enrojecidos ojos hacía mi entrepierna.

― Mentiroso…―sonrió amargo antes de incorporarse muy lentamente del suelo apoyando ambas manos en el suelo y levantando su delgado cuerpo; no pude evitarlo, miré todo lo que estuvo a mi alcance, desde sus grandes, arañados y maltratados senos hasta su depilada entrepierna―… ¿al fin sederas?

― ¿Ceder?

Se sentó en la cama que estaba tras ella, y dejó caer su peso hacía atrás. Lo peligroso fue cuando abrió sus piernas.

― ¿Seguro que no sederas?

¿Acaso…?

Puedo jurarlo, puedo decir que no era yo. Que era esa maldita televisor y ese maldito video, que fue esa invitación y ese show tan bizarro lo que me orilló a cerrar la puerta de una patada y acercarse al cuerpo notablemente descuidado. Blanco y maltratado.

Pero estaría siendo más descarado de lo usual. Me desabotoné la camisa y la abrí antes de dejarla caer al suelo junto a la demás ropa. Ella abrió las piernas un poco más sabiendo bien donde me detendría. Justamente entre medio de ellas, su aroma ya era notable, el perfume que a veces solía ponerse fue sustituido por un el suyo propio. Su pecho subía y bajaba su respiración era entrecortada y atrayente. Pero no hice nada más. Sólo la miré. La delineé por completo con mi mirada. Sabía que esto era una clara muestra que su cabeza estaba retorcida, y aparentemente la mía también. Sabía que ceder era peligroso, tanto como para mí como para ella. Era peligroso.

Pero si tan solo dejara de respirar como si ya la tuviese debajo de mí, podría recuperar toda cordura.

Comenzaba a dolerme el miembro, comenzaba a sentirlo palpitar bajo mi ropa.

Esta mujer definitivamente estaba maldita.

Mis dedos comenzaron un trazó desde lo que alcanzaba de sus piernas, hasta el inicio de ellas. Su piel era demasiado pálida y suave. Demasiado para mí. Entonces como si unos hilos me manejaran como un miserable títere. Toqué con más descaro sus piernas, después los lados de su abdomen, y estrujé su piel.

― ¡Aaah!—gritó como si ya estuviese preparada para ello. Como si hubiese practicado, y aunque sabía que en una porción era cierto, también sabía que…no había sido porque ella así lo hubiese querido. ¿O sí? ¡¿O sí?!

La alcé y la zangoloteé dos veces.

― ¡Esto es lo que quieres!, ¡esto es lo que buscas!—la arrojé de nuevo al colchón. Me separé de ella. Necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba alejarme; miré de nuevo la pantalla que seguramente costó más dinero de que costaba mi departamento.

― ¿Qué…?—me miró extrañada.

― ¡Ah pobrecita hay que ayudarla! ¡Está muy mal, pobre Juvia!—me burlé con furia― ¡esos dos de allá abajo piensan que fue culpa de Oliver lo que todo esto está pasando! ¡Pero dime! ¡¿En verdad fue culpa de él o en parte también fue tuya?! ¡¿Hiciste con él lo intentaste hacer conmigo?! ¡O simplemente necesitas que alguien te muestre una forma de afecto que muchos alrededor del mundo considerarían enfermiza!

― J-Juvia no en-entiende…

― ¿Atraes el dolor?… ¿atraes problemas?, ¿atraes todo lo malo?―espetaba dando un recorrido a todo el espacio, uno que comenzaba a reducirse a mi alrededor; estaba perdiendo la cabeza. ― ¿Eso es lo que crees?

― S…

― ¡Habla!—le miré, ella cerró los ojos.

A lo lejos vi un escritorio y con él una silla de madera. La tomé, me acerqué con ella al televisor arrastrándola y miré de nuevo la pantalla.

― Mira lo que hago con tu _**amado**_dolor―estrellé con fuerza la silla contra la pantalla. Golpeé la pantalla, una, otra y otra vez. Pedazos me brincaban al cabello, a los hombros y al pecho pero no me importaba. No supe qué cara había puesto ella, se sabía que iba a hacer, pero yo no me reconocía. Se sentía que era yo. Sentía que era un ser ajeno a mí.

Después del televisor arrojé la silla a otro extremo de la habitación, habitación que era más que obvio que había sido el testigo de aquel vídeo; un pensamiento se alojó en mi cabeza.

¿Hay más videos?

¡Deben ser destruidos!

¡Todos!

No valía la pena que le preguntara a Juvia sí habían más vídeos. No. Sabía que no me diría nada.

Los buscaría yo entonces.

.

.

.

― No sé lo que me pasó―dije en mi defensa. Sentado en la mesa de la cocina. Y no, no estaba usando una silla, en verdad era la mesa.

No duré cinco segundos en mi búsqueda ya que Gajeel y Levy entraron a la habitación como era normal después de escuchar tanto desastre y los gritos desesperados de Juvia que pasé de largo en mi desesperación de conseguir la tortura de esa mujer. Gajeel se encargó de sacarme a forcejeos del lugar mientras Levy seguramente se ocupaba de vestir a Juvia. Creo que no me fue tan mal; él me arrojó a la cocina y me dijo que me alejara de Juvia, Levy más tarde llegó para pedirme una explicación, le dije todo tal y como lo había visto. Cómo me había sentido e incluso, lo que estuve a punto de hacer, en mi defensa, ella estaba provocándome, en mi contra, pude haber salido corriendo y avisar a ambos lo que estaba pasando.

― Pero…no le hiciste nada…

― Nada además de destruir…esa habitación―contesté agradecido con esos dos que me hayan detenido a tiempo. Definitivamente estaba irreconocible, y me sentía mal. Lo que me recuerda, seguía sin camisa y afuera seguía lloviendo. Bajé de la mesa―me largo.

― ¿Qué? ¡E-espera Gray!—dijo Levy siguiéndome, y a pensar de que tomó mi hombro una vez, yo me solté repentinamente.

― Querías que hablara con ella, ¡y paso esto!—señalé el techo con la mirada― ¿quieres intentar de nuevo?—cuestioné molesto, ella me miró con una expresión caída, cuanto me debilitaba esa miradita de las mujeres; me di la vuelta antes de que el mandito _encanto _surtiera efecto y seguí caminando―si quieres mi opinión, esa chica no necesita un psiquiatra «…tal vez yo sí…» sino que la amen de verdad y le saquen de la mugre cabeza que no nació sólo para sufrir. Sino también para amar―abrí la puerta y salí de ahí, la lluvia me golpeo el cuerpo varias veces, incontables desde distintos ángulos, a una sola velocidad y una sola fuerza. Una parte de mí quiso regresar por mi camisa, la otra, la que dominó mi cuerpo, opto por soportar el dolor y regresar a casa caminando. Busque monedas en mi pantalón o algo al menos algo que pudiese usar para un mínimo regreso; pero nada más tenía unos cuantos yenes, tal vez los suficientes para un chicle.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Habían pasado cuatro meses desde lo ocurrido, ni Levy ni Gajeel volvieron a pisar Fairy Tail. Lucy, Natsu y los demás me habían cuestionado más de una vez lo que había ocurrido, sinceramente cada vez que me preguntaban decía que se callaran y le preguntaran a McGarden. Cuando lo hice por primera vez, Lucy me dijo que desde que se fue conmigo no había contestado ninguna llamada y su departamento estaba vacío. Eso me hizo pensar que probablemente siguieron mi consejo y ambos cuidaron de Juvia como debió ser.

Makarov me había preguntado también sobe aquello una sola vez. Yo le contesté: **¿Qué tan retorcido puede estar el mundo y nosotros bebiendo y riendo como si nada pasara?**, a lo que él me contestó: **Jamás intentes trazar un límite en la locura hijo.**

Me alegraría decir que después de lo ocurrido tenía sueños húmedos con la señorita en cuestión, pero no, mis sueños eran pesadillas, pesadillas en las que ella gritaba y pedía ser liberada de distintas ataduras. Lágrimas y sangre por todos lados.

Pero en estos días no han sido tan frecuentes, de hecho, cada vez regresó a mi monótona vida como si lo de hace varios días hubiese sido un mal episodio.

― ¿Estás bien, Gray?—me llamó Mirajane atrás mío. Yo estaba afuera en mi descanso acariciando el lomo de Happy quién estaba echado a mi lado durmiendo, claro, después de una docena de pescados ¿qué gato no?―no has peleado con Natsu en varios días, cuando lo haces se ve el poco ánimo que tienes y ahora estás jugando con el gatito―informó―muchos se han dado cuenta y todos hemos llegado a la conclusión que en ese viaje algo realmente malo ocurrió. Gray, ¿puedes confiar en mí?

Me lo pensé, se escuchaba tan seria y preocupada…pero.

― Lo siento―. Pensaba llevarme todo eso a la tumba. Recordarlo era como recordar una faceta de mí que no deseaba volver a ver.

― Lo comprendo y lo acepto; les pediré a los demás que no te sigan insistiendo.

― Dejaron de hacerlo―contradije algo extrañado, la miré y ella me sonrió.

― ¿Eso crees?—entró a Fairy Tail con una sonrisa modelo y una caminara burlona. Vaya. En verdad estaba mal.

Pensaba en ella, casi podría decirse que como con su nombre en mi cabeza. Con decir que he tenido que usar libreta para poder anotar todo lo que se me pedía ya que comenzaba a olvidarme de ciertas cosas por tener su nombre atravesado en la cabeza.

― _Te gusssssta―_escuché en el aire. Miré al gato, estaba despierto y me miraba con esos enormes ojotes.

― ¿Qué…dijiste?—pregunté con la ceja levantada y con toda la intensión de darle una patada voladora si lo escuchaba hablar, éste maulló. No puedo creerlo, ¿tan pronto y ya estoy escuchando voces?

La puerta se abrió otra vez.

― Gray―dijo Mirajane con un tono cauteloso―tienes una llamada.

Obviamente pregunté quién era, dejé al gato en su lugar y entre a Fairy Tail. Siguiendo a Strauss quién decía que me apresurara; el teléfono estaba en una pequeña oficina que tenía Mirajane a un lado del de Makarov para que ella pudiese atender llamadas importantes sin _mucha _necesidad de _invadir _el espacio del viejo. Me dijo que me tomara mi tiempo y que no apresurara nada.

Levanté el articular y comencé con mi típico: "Habla Gray".

"_Hola…"._

― ¿Tú?—murmuré con fastidio y sí, con un toque de miedo. Sentía que a la vida no le quedaba muchas formas de patearme el culo, por lo que tenía que usar sus viejos y más eficaces zapatos puntiagudos.

"_Juvia lamenta lo ocurrido…Juvia se siente muy mal por lo que te hizo pasar…y también, Juvia quiere pedirte disculpas por lo que ha estado haciendo… ¿sabes? Juvia ha ido a un retiro en las playas de Japón, Juvia no recuerda el nombre…pero sabe que nunca salió del país…_―rió, ¿acaso estaba…nerviosa?—_Juvia lamenta en verdad lo que ocurrió…_―pausó por unos segundos―_ ¿crees que podrás perdonar a Juvia?_

― ¿Perdonarte qué cosa?—pregunté con la mente en blanco pero…con una cosa levemente susurrada en mi cabeza como si fuese eco.

"_Por…"._

― ¿Perdonarte…qué?—interrumpí de forma corta y lenta. Ella se calló, supuse que entendió el mensaje.

"_A Juvia…a Juvia le…le gustaría que le llamaras por su nombre…". _

« ¿Para qué?» no creo que deba preguntar eso; sí aquellos dos habían ayudado a Juvia después de mi salida eso quería decir que debía contribuir con mi parte para no estropear el esfuerzo como aquella tarde. ―Ju…

"_P-pero…aquí no…". _

― ¿Disculpa?—fruncí el seño.

"_¿Podrías venir a verme?". _

.

.

.

¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo? Acabo de escapar del trabajo por la puerta trasera con la esperanza de que Mirajane no pudiese verme para preguntarme algo. Tomé un taxi y le di la dirección por la cual estaba seguro que me pediría un ojo como pago. Al menos eso pensé cuando pasamos por el área ricachona.

Cuando llegamos al lugar llamado: KRISTAL. No me esperé aquello.

«Un… ¿cementerio?». Y después de estar casi siete minutos con el chofer pidiendo una rebaja acorde a mi sueldo, salí del lugar con las ganas de sacarlo de su auto y molerlo a golpes latentes en mi cabeza.

Caminé por varios segundos que me parecieron horas hasta notar su cabellera azulada, bien acomodada en dos coletas y vestida con un pantalón de mezclilla azul claro algo gastado y una playera blanca aparentemente una talla más grande que la suya. Frente a unas tumbas bien acomodadas y bien cuidadas. Sin duda. En todo los de clase alta y los de clase media baja tenían una gran diferencia de calidad en sus instalaciones, desde los baños públicos hasta los cementerios.

Carraspeé la garganta para que ella pudiese notar mi presencia. Cuando se giró me pareció ver a una desconocida, la mirada opaca fue mágicamente sustituida por una (un poco) más colorida, los ojos ya no estaban tan delineados ni completamente desnudos, tenían un toque de negro y ya, algo de rubor en las mejillas y los labios teñidos de rosa claro. Algo bastante normal en cualquiera, pero no en ella.

― H-hola…―saludó ella sonriendo pero evitándome la mirada. ¿Acaso la habían dejado con películas de DISNEY todo el tiempo en el que estuvo fuera de mi vista?

― ¿Qué tal?—murmuré suspirando―escucha, no tengo mucho tiempo y…

― Juvia será breve―me interrumpió con una voz delicada―en realidad, Juvia espera serlo―. Ella se agachó y prestó atención a la primera lápida. Matsumoto Loxar. Y a lado, Luka _Loxar _Uchiha. No necesitaba confirmación alguna. Eran sus padres.

Bueno, ya no importaba si regresaba o no, el punto fue que desaparecí y Makarov haría que dos días de salario se fueran directo al drenaje por ello.

― ¿Para qué me llamaste?

― Juvia necesitaba disculparse…cara a cara.

Vi las fechas de nacimiento. Y las de muerte. Era hoy, hoy era el aniversario de aquel hecho trágico.

― Ya te dije…que no tenías por qué―le dije sintiéndome incómodo. Si no fuese un cementerio, diría que estoy engentándome para salir rápido de ahí.

Me miró, rayos. Se veía tan indefensa…tan manejable.

Di un paso atrás.

¡Malos pensamientos, malos pensamientos, malos pensamientos!

― Diga mi nombre.

― ¿Qué?

― Diga mi nombre―. Que me caiga mierda de pájaro, había hablado como una persona normal.

― Tu nombre…

― ¿Lo sabe?

― Ehm…―miré el cielo unos instantes debido al punto en el que el sol estaba―…sí.

― Dígalo, por Juvia se lo pide―. Sabía que era demasiado para ser verdad.

Abrí mi boca pero las palabras se negaban a salir. La cerré e inhalé.

― RedFox…

― No, ese apellido no―interrumpió bajando de nuevo la cabeza. ¿Es el sol o yo? Pero me siento mareado.

― Loxar, Loxar Juvia…

― Otra vez.

― Loxar Juvia.

― ¡Otra vez!—su voz se quebró, y sentí duda pero no paré.

― Juvia.

― ¡Por favor, otra vez!

― ¡Juvia! ¡Juvia! ¡Juvia!—una, otra y otra vez. Ella se sentó en la tierra que servía para marcar un pasillo en ese lugar reinado por el pasto y algunos árboles en las esquinas. Tomó una bocanada de aire y gritó.

― ¡Esa soy yo!—se dejó caer completamente y extendió sus manos, una por poco toca mi pie de no ser porque lo removí a tiempo. ―Esa es Juvia…esa es Juvia…―musitaba sonriente.

Como si estuviese aliviada. Sus ojos se cristalizaron y sus ojos se posaron en los míos.

― Gracias…_joven _Gray―murmuró sin perder esa sonrisa. Esa que parece no haber mostrado en décadas. Un momento, ¿qué pasó con el _pingüino con cara de bulldog_?

― ¿Te encuentras mejor?

― Juvia se siente mejor…mucho mejor…―se sentó con ayuda de sus manos―…Juvia aún tiene pesadillas, y a veces recae en _esa actitud_―me estremecí ante esa mención―Levy y mi hermano Gajeel siempre están con Juvia y hacen a Juvia reír y salir juntos muy seguido, y…cada vez, Juvia puede siente que puede luchar mejor contra su pasado…Juvia a vencido tres veces la tentación de _hacerse daño_…Juvia puede hacerlo…

― Puedes hacerlo―dije mostrando por primera vez ante ella, una sonrisa. Sin malicia, sin nada más que alivio.

― Sé que Juvia le ha molestado mucho, pero hay un favor más que Juvia le pide.

«Ahora me habla de usted…» me dije sorprendido. Asentí.

― ¿Podría…ayudar a Juvia con sus pasos hacía la sanación?

¿Qué tan malo podría ser?

― Claro. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

― Mirar el cielo con Juvia…verlo…y…escuchar lo que Juvia dirá… ¿lo hará, joven Gray?

― Escucharé, y estaré contigo―dije seguro acercándome un poco a ella―comienza.

― Juvia se lo agradece.

Una pequeña corriente de aire nos movió los cabellos y ella suspiró. Entonces algo que me tomó desapercibido ocurrió.

Ella gritó, pero no como si la mataran, sino como si de ello dependiera su vida. Tomó aire y volvió a gritar.

― ¡No más!—exclamó Juvia con ímpetu― ¡Juvia no recaerá en la oscuridad! ¡Juvia es libre de ti y de todo que tenga que ver contigo!—inhaló fuerte― ¡no hay nada que me ate a ti! ¡Nada!, ¡Juvia es libre! ¡Juvia es libre!, ¡es libre!—su respiración se escuchó entrecortada, pero yo mantuve la vista en el cielo, viendo las nubes pasar― ¡también él es libre de ti!, ¡sé que ni de coña está cerca de ti!, ¡sé que jamás lo tocaras de nuevo! ¡Ni a él ni a Juvia!

¿A él?

El video. El vientre.

Cerré los ojos

_«―…Un hombre que aparentemente abusaba de ella…_

― _¿Aparentemente?_

― _Ella se lo dijo a Gajeel después de que…bueno, no importa; Gajeel masacró a ese hombre poco después puesto que Juvia ya no comía, ya no hacía nada más que respirar mientras que el sujeto se la pasaba gastando el dinero y abusando de sus __**derechos de esposo**__; supongo que te lo imaginas. Violación, sumisión, maltrato físico y mental. Un __**infierno**__ con todas las letras de la palabra.»_

Abrí los párpados.

Y bajé la mirada pero no para verla a ella, sino a una tumba a lado de la de su madre. Una pequeña. Con una rosa encima de donde ponía:

Yue Loxar.

"_Qué Dios le tenga en su santos brazos y le trasmita el amor que madre y su tío siempre le tendrán desde el mundo terrenal, hasta que algún día, él los una cómo una verdadera familia._

_Amén"._

No supe qué decir, escuchaba su respiración. Su corazón. El sonido de su alma liberada de las cadenas del infierno.

― Juvia es libre…

― Juvia es libre―repetí poco antes de sentir como ponía su cabeza sobre mi pecho y sin que me pudiese defender. Se ferraba a mí con un abrazo _mortal_. ―E-espera…me ahogo, no respiro…

― ¡Juvia lo siente!—gritó sin dejar de sollozar―pero Juvia necesita abrazar a Gray.

Me lo pensé un poco. Y llegué a algo más o menos adecuado para la situación.

― Entonces, ¿cómo hará Gray para abrazar a Juvia?—dije imitando su habla. Ella me dejó libre por un instante, antes de aferrarse a mí esta vez tomando sólo mi torso.

¿Qué rayos?

Extendí los brazos, y la aferré a mí. La sostuve y ella siguió gimiendo. Apoyé mi mejilla en su cabeza y acaricié su espalda. Di unos topes y volví a acariciarla. Su pecho subía y bajaba, y yo estaba normal; eso era buena señal. Al menos para mí.

.

.

.

No le dije nada acerca de la tercera lápida, pensé que sería apresurado sacar ese tema tan doloroso. Curiosamente me invitó un café en Sabertooth, ¡ja! Si Natsu se enteraba, seguramente intentaría patearme el trasero; pero como era ella quién lo invitaba, me dije, ¿por qué no?

De camino de regreso a la media baja, Juvia habló de los lugares a donde la llevaron, de que Levy jamás la dejó sola y cuando ella pidió ir al cementerio se puso muy mal diciendo que no deseaba verla al final como un número más en el libro de los suicidios en Magnolia. Yo reí un poco ante eso, aunque veía coherencia ante ese hecho. Tanto que me dije que no le perdería de vista las manos ni la mirada de la carretera por la que cruzábamos.

― Juvia, eres fuerte―dije después de que ella terminara de decir sobre lo agradable que resultaban las clases de cocina que Gajeel le _obligó _a tomar con una _pequeña _intervención de Levy.

― Cuando Juvia vio como destruías esa habitación…Juvia entendió que…ella misma pudo haberlo hecho…

― ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?—pregunté al ver que se había quedado callada.

― Por miedo. Juvia temía…que él…volvería a pesar de haberle envenenado…

― Nadie regresa de la muerte.

― Pero aún así Juvia tenía miedo…mucho…―. Yo abrí la ventana del choche hasta la mitad.

― No regresará…y si lo hace…me aseguraré de regresarlo a donde pertenece.

Ella se detuvo en luz roja. Me miró, no lo supe con certeza porque yo veía fijamente la ventana. Pude sentir sus ojos sobre mi cuello, lo sentía.

― Juvia estará bien.

― Sí, pero me aseguraré de ello…no te ofendas pero creo que tu hermano no podrá hacerlo todo el tiempo, y Levy tampoco…― ¿qué diablos estoy diciendo?—así que no te preocupes; te ayudaré en lo que…«pueda, ¿en lo que pueda? ¡¿En lo que pueda?!»…en lo que necesites.

.

.

.

Al entrar a Sabertooth todo fue normal, charlamos como un par de conocidos que más tarde reían y reían. Yo pedí varias copas, Juvia bebía té helado y aunque al principio le insistí que bebiera conmigo, entendí que eso era algo que también debía dejar en su pasado. Y más tarde que nunca, entendí eso.

Salimos de ahí casi al atardecer. Yo aún estaba consciente de lo que hacía y decía, pero no de mi equilibrio. Loxar me dijo que podía apoyarme en ella y así lo hice, inhalé varias veces su piel. Su cuello.

Menos mal que ella me dejó en el asiento del acompañante y se sentó más tarde en el suyo para poner en marcha el auto.

Parpadeé algunas veces, y después ya no supe nada de mí.

.

.

.

― Joven Gray, joven Gray…―escuché apenas que alguien me llamaba. Ah sí, la bebida, Juvia.

― ¿Podrías dejarme aquí? No me congelaré lo prometo―pedí con la voz de todo un borracho, pero sabía lo que hacía, estaba consciente, sólo estaba confundido y cansado.

― Estamos en su casa, por favor baje, lo ayudo.

Bueno, si ya estábamos en mi casa, pues ya qué.

Le di las llaves de mi departamento después de que intente varias veces meter la que quitaba el seguro de la entrada para probar mi coordinación; y como ven fue un completo fracaso.

Sentí cómo me tumbó en la cama y me quitó los zapatos, menos mal que siempre tomaba calcetines limpios de lo contrario no le habría permitido tal acción. Después suspiró y arrojó mis pies al colchón. Oh no, eso no. Antes de que ella siquiera pensara en irse, la tomé de la muñeca y me la lleve conmigo a la cama. Ella sobre mí, debo admitir que ese movimiento me costó un golpe inconsciente de su parte en mi abdomen, pero me reconfortó cuando ella gimió.

― Dios mío―suspiró―no permitas que Juvia se aproveche del joven Gray…

― Ya cállate y duérmete―me giré con ella entre mis brazos, abrí los ojos y vi su cara roja. Algo nerviosa y sudorosa debido a que técnicamente la dejé cargarme hasta mi casa; ¿cerré la puerta?—no importa…

― Ehm… ¿q-qué n-no importa?

― Nada…―me aferré más a ella.

― E-espera joven Gray…por favor…Juvia aún tiene zapatos…―una de mis piernas atrapó las suyas, y mi brazo se aferró a sus hombros.

― Sólo quítatelos y tíralos al piso―dije como si fuese tan fácil como respirar.

Y después de algunos minutos lo hizo, se desprendió de sus zapatos algo incómoda por mi agarre y más tarde me dormí al sentir su respiración normalizada.

.

.

.

Sabía que la naturaleza actuaba de forma terrible en mí, y lo supe cuando sentí las enormes ganas de orinar. Arrastrando los pies y refunfuñando el hecho de perder el poco calor que tenía cerca, busqué con mi poca coordinación debido al poco efecto de alcohol que aún quedaba en mí, una manta para taparla a ella e ir a atender mis necesidades.

Apenas salí la poca pizca de ebriedad bajó al ver que la mano derecha de Juvia estaba dentro de sus pantalones desabrochados y gimiendo de dolor como la última vez que la vi.

― De-detente…le h-haces da-daño a Ju-Juvia…

«Despiértala» dijo mi voz dentro de mi mente, pero sabía que despertarla solo iba a atrasar lo inevitable.

_«―…Juvia aún tiene pesadillas, y a veces recae en __**esa actitud**__―»._

― Se tiene que acabar…―dije viendo como las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar sin control, «pero ¿cómo?».

Tal vez…

Joder.

Me acerqué a ella. Habíamos platicado, nos habíamos conocido un poco mejor, ella me habló de sus platillos favoritos y yo le hablé de los míos. Sé que eso no iba a entrar en lo que iba a hacer, pero tenía una promesa que cumplir.

_«― No regresará…y si lo hace…me aseguraré de regresarlo a donde pertenece―»._

Tenía que ayudarla. Y regresar a ese bastardo al infierno de donde salió.

Sólo esperó no empeorarlo.

Subí a la cama y me puso justo encima de ella después de apartar la manta, con un poco de indecisión acaricie todo el brazo derecho hasta llegar a la muñeca rozando el pantalón para unirme a su mano. Una que se movía frenéticamente dentro de la ropa, entre sus dedos estaba la piel maltratada, esa que por más que Gajeel y Levy se esforzaron en mantenerla bien, siempre estaba herida. Y eso era, porque el enemigo ya no era físico, no, ese había desaparecido; el nuevo, era el verdadero peligro. De ese no había escape.

Mis dedos apartaron con mucho esfuerzo los suyos; maldición jamás había hecho esto. Lo había visto en películas pero jamás en la vida real.

Sentí su piel, estaba llena calidez y raspaduras internas que no necesitaba ni de mi propia vista para saber que estaban sangrando. Ella sangraba internamente. Su mano trató de quitar la mía, pero con la izquierda la saqué y le murmuré al oído.

― Suéltala…suéltala ya…déjala tranquila…―repetí una y otra vez a su oído. Moviendo mis dedos a voluntad, en su interior. Intentando alivianar el dolor y lográndolo poco antes de que ella me distrajera.

― ¿Jo-joven Gray?…―sus mejillas se tiñeron en rojo y las muecas de dolor fueron reemplazadas por una un poco más liviana, más complacida.

― No te seguirá tocando Juvia―metí mis dedos aún más; mucho más en su cuerpo, haciendo más contacto. Poco tiempo pasó antes de que ella moviese sus caderas. ―No lo permitiré…no lo haré―saqué y metí mis dedos con forme a sus suspiros, sabía que eso para mí pronto sería tortuoso a corto plazo, pero mientras ella durmiese tranquila, y podría tomar un baño y solucionar el problema en mi miembro sin problemas. Ella arqueó la espalda, gimió mi nombre y sus paredes vaginales apretaron mis dedos antes de que éstos terminaran mojados por ella.

Mi garganta estaba seca, no me había permitido pasar saliva ni una sola vez. Y al hacerlo me dolió, pero no tanto como distraerme de la visión de una mujer después de llegar al orgasmo en vivo y en directo, y sentir sus pequeñas manos en mis hombros y atraerme a su boca. Aclaro que no hice nada, fue ella la que metió su lengua en mi boca y acarició la mía de tal forma que no pude evitar la tentación de responder con la misma intensidad. Sus labios eran tan carnosos que los jaloneé más una vez, ella me mordió como si respondiera. Era algo…

Que no debía seguir.

Separé mi boca de la suya. Lento, suave, lo más delicado que pude.

Su respiración era lenta pero ya no tan agitada, su cuerpo se destensó, y supe que era hora de una ducha; creo que después de revivir en sus sueños esos malos momentos de habitación, lo menos que quería era que yo me aprovechara así.

Pero eso no querría decir que no intentaría nada.

Obviamente no utilizaría los métodos del **otro** Fullbuster.

Y por lo tanto, no serian los mismos resultados.

.

.

.

_Cuando Juvia se despertó, miró a su lado; estaba ahí, pero al parecer se había duchado; el cabello estaba húmedo y olía mucho a jabón. Su respiración era normal y tranquila y su rostro era pacífico._

_Había soñado con __**él**__ otra vez. Había soñado que la tenía de nuevo a su merced y hacía daños profundos a su intimidad. Y no tenía que tener a alguien que le confirmase algo que ya sabía; se había hecho daño en la realidad. _

_Pero…_

_**«― No regresará…y si lo hace…me aseguraré de regresarlo a donde pertenece―».**_

_**«― Suéltala…suéltala ya…déjala tranquila…―dijo él apareciendo entre las sombras de aquella habitación. Aquel lugar que de la nada, se había transformado en el departamento de Gray. En donde las escenas de él destruyendo aquella pantalla y diciendo que destruiría su "amado" dolor fueron las que se apoderaron de su cabeza.**_

_**Pero Oliver aún estaba con ella, aún reía sin prestar atención a él. A Gray.**_

― _**¿Jo-joven Gray?…―sus mejillas se tiñeron en rojo y las muecas de dolor fueron reemplazadas por una un poco más liviana, más complacida. **_

_**Él le tendió su mano. Y ella dudó.**_

_**Se vio sin nada encima de ella, se vio sin esa ilusión que regresaba para causarle daño. **_

_**Lo curioso fue, que el dolor fue opacado por el placer cuando ella aceptó su mano. Juvia cerró los ojos ante tal sentir. Dejándose llevar.**_

― _**No te seguirá tocando Juvia―».**_

…_lo sintió tan real. Tan suyo. Juró que había tomado los labios de joven entre los suyos. Los había tomado prisioneros y él había tomado los suyos._

_«Juvia debe dejar de pensar así…―entrecerró los ojos desanimada―…él…él no es…a él no le gustara Juvia si ella sigue así…y tampoco querrá a Juvia si sabe que Juvia sigue haciéndose daño»._

_Suspiró._

_Era la primera vez que dormía con un hombre ajeno a su hermano y a alguien que quisiera sexo desenfrenado y salvaje primero antes de babear una almohada. Se sentía tan cálida ahí, entre sus brazos._

_De hecho, se sintió bien desde el momento en el que cruzó esa casa ebria en brazos de él por primera vez. Y despertó sin la ropa rasgada o con la cara golpeada. Era tan hermoso._

_«Juvia quiere vivir así, siempre…» pero temía. Temía de sus demonios internos. De su aparente adicción a hacerse daño. De asustar a Gray como incontables veces ya había hecho con su hermano y Levy._

_Pero lucharía, así es, ella lucharía ante todo eso; estaba recibiendo ayuda psicológica y médica._

_La pérdida de su amado y muy deseado Yue fue lo que hizo que su mente diera el giro esperado hacía la locura que la familia de Oliver esperaba con ansias. Y hablando de ello ese era otro punto, ya tenía los nombres de 4 personas muertas grabadas en su alma con fuego, y aunque no se arrepentía, sentía un leve malestar. Pero nada que no pudiese solucionarse. _

.

.

.

Cuando desperté, estaba solo. La manta me cubría por completo y ya era bastante tarde. No tenía que ver un reloj para saber cuándo era medio día. Y definitivamente, Makarov me mataría.

Me levanté rápidamente y solo me puse unos zapatos antes de buscar por toda el departamento. Baño vacío, cocina vacía, sala vacía y todo rincón muy solitario. Juvia se había ido.

No sé por qué pero no me extrañé tanto ante eso. Aunque sí me dejó con un mal sabor de boca.

Su estado mental y físico no estaban bien; la duda entró en mi, ¿y sí no había regresado con Gajeel y Levy?

Marqué el teléfono de Lucy. Seguramente ella sabía el número telefónico de Levy. Y sí no era así…

«…Entonces al diablo, la buscaré yo mismo…».

.

.

.

Dicho y hecho. Lucy no sabía el número de Levy. Al menos eso me dijo con su típica voz de _yo no sé nada,_ pero seguramente Levy le había pedido que no me diera información sobre ella o sobre su paradero, y más precisamente porque con toda seguridad, Levy no deseaba que me acercara a Juvia por temor a que ella recayera o algo así con tan sólo verme.

«Pero ella recae cuando no tiene a nadie cerca…―me dije molesto pasando por varias calles de Magnolia; si uno de los chicos de Fairy Tail me veía en piyama seguramente se burlaría―…pero lo primordial es encontrarla».

.

.

.

_¿Qué hacía el joven Gray en piyama corriendo por todos lados?_

_Juvia se sintió tentada a detenerlo cuando lo vio salir del edificio en donde vivía después de haber ido a comprar leche y café para preparar un desayuno; él se veía tan cansado que pensó que necesitaría mucho sueño y con el té que él guardaba en su lacena junto a algunas pastillas para "la noche ajetreada" sería suficiente para calmar una posible resaca. Pero obviamente otros días tendría que comer algo en las mañanas y ella, como agradecimiento por quedarse en su cuarto (y por evitar sonrojos innecesarios y malos pensamientos, evitó pensar en la suavidad de la cama y la tranquilidad que sentía en los fuertes brazos masculinos) pensó que la mejor forma de pagárselo sería yendo a un establecimiento de abarrotes y tomar lo antes mencionado con el dinero que le quedaba. _

_Pero metió todo a su auto y lo siguió de forma sigilosa, seguramente estaba buscando algo o iba a algún lugar; oh no, ¿y si un pariente o amigo suyo estaba en el hospital?_

― _No se preocupe joven Gray…Juvia procurará estar cuando necesite ayuda―murmuró decidida a unos cuantos metros de él. Miraba a todos lados, en definitiva, no debía molestarlo, se veía frustrado y con ganas de patear a cualquiera que se atreviese a ponerse en su camino._

_Un sujeto sin igual, en definitiva._

_«Joven Gray» no lo supo, pero sus mejillas adquirieron un tono tan rojizo que podría ser comparada con una fresa bien madura._

_._

_._

_._

¡Esa mujer!

¡Esa mujer!

¡Esa Juvia!

¿Podrían adivinar dónde la encontré?

¡Justo detrás de mí!

¡Atrás de mí!

¡Por todos los rayos y por todas las centellas!

¡Por todo el fuego y el agua del mundo!

Me miró y me dijo que si ya había encontrado lo que buscaba.

¡Me lleva la…!

― Joven Gray.

Apreté los dientes, no iba a hablarle, no iba a siquiera mirarla.

― ¿Usted…se preocupó por Juvia?

― No me preocupe por nadie, así que cálla…―. Me callé de pronto. Había algo aprisionándome.

― Nadie…nadie a demás de la familia de Juvia…se ha preocupado por Juvia…

Respiré hondo. Miré atrás y noté su cabello. Estaba desordenado igual que el mío. Y parecía cansada igual que yo.

― Sí, me preocupé por ti…la próxima vez, avísame cuando salgas de casa…

― ¿Casa? O sea que Juvia… ¿Juvia puede dormir muchas veces en su casa?—oh cielos, no con esos ojos brillantes. Y no, lo decía de forma general, ya sea de mi casa o de la de su hermano y Levy.

― Sí quieres…

― ¡Juvia quiere!—sonrió. Suspiré.

Ya eran las cuatro de la tarde y moría de hambre.

― Vamos, es hora de comer.

― ¡Cocinaré para usted, Juvia le hará un platillo exquisito! ¡Ya lo verá!

― Sí, sí…―decía sintiendo su temblor y su emoción.

Al menos estaba bien, estaba sonriendo, y estaba conmigo.

Y mientras esté conmigo.

Yo evitaré que siga repitiendo escenas en su cabeza y sin saberlo, algunas las haga en la realidad.

**¡Es un juramento!**

**FIN**

* * *

_Tadannnnnn!_

_¿Y qué tal mi intento de una historia trágica (dark-fic, en pocas palabras), fans del GRUVIA?, no soy experimentada en ese campo pero de algún lado se tiene que empezar ¿no?_

_Este one-shot me lo había imaginado con una historia de lo más linda…y menos extensa cuando la empecé a escribir, y entonces cambió de __**k+**__ a __**T**__. Sin embargo estoy satisfecha con los resultados, tendrán que perdonar si hay muchas faltas de ortografía Jajajaja. _

_¡Muchas gracias por leer y por favor __**dejen Reviews**__!_

_**JA NE!**__  
_


End file.
